As a roll for hot-dip metal coating bath relating to the above-described technical field, there is available a roll for hot-dip metal coating bath that is used, being dipped in the coating bath of a hot-dip metal coating apparatus on a metal coated steel sheet manufacturing line for producing a metal coated steel sheet by forming a metal coating layer of zinc or aluminum on a surface of a steel sheet, and a piece of prior art relating to the roll for hot-dip metal coating bath is disclosed in the following Patent Document 1.
In the above-described Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a high-grip roll for use in liquid that, as a roll for hot-dip metal coating bath, is provided with a spiral groove or, otherwise, a plurality of annular grooves on the outer peripheral surface of a roll main body made of a metal or an inorganic substance, the geometry of the groove satisfying a predetermined mathematical expression.